Rick, Morty, and a Morty Clone?
by communigaytion
Summary: [in which i make a fanfiction version of jacksepticeye's playthrough of Rick and morty: the rickality]


Uhhh hi? i started this fic back in 2018, after i had watched jacksepticeye's playthrough of the rick and morty vr. it just kinda inspired me to make this idea? idk but yeah hope you like it!

i don't know when this is set, due to the rick and morty vr being a game(?) and no date was shown. but since there was a plumbus, and the battery making machine, i assume that it's somewhere after season 2. i think it's also before season 3. so, somewhere around that time that the time's set.

basically the time set is:

during or after season 2, and before season 3.

got that? great!

it starts as a sunday morning.

this dimension is called M-0579.

also i gotta warm you there is so much sexual tension even though this is not meant to be a rickorty fanfic, or a mortycest fanfic, it's just purely just a clone morty interacting with the smith fam and our favourite crank ass rick.

if i make a next part, it'll take a while cause i spent the entire day editing and writing this. ((it's 17/03/19, i started writing this somewhere around september of 2018))

* * *

He was stunned, seeing an exact replica wasn't that all great, since he had seen a lot of them in the past. But, this one was different. He didn't know how, since all the other Morty's different. He just felt it.

Rick closed in, squinting his eyes before stepping back. "Holy crap, Rick!," morty jumped, then continued his sentence "yo-you-you made a Morty clone, Rick!" Rick rolled his eyes

"Yeah I know. I had to rearrange the entire garage to do it, Morty"

The Morty Clone smiled, and looked around a bit before turning back to their 'creators.' "morty clone, pay attention to me. I need you to Uh.." Rick picked up a laundry basket, then emptied it. It was clothes.. "i need you to take this laundry for me, and put it in the washing machine"

"If that's too confusing for ya, then look at the dry eraseboard" Rick pointed to the board, which was writing and making doodles of what to do. The morty clone frowned, picking up the basket and opening up the washing machine. Looking at the eraseboard again, they fill the washing machine with the dirty clothes.

"I-it's just bumbling about, ya know" The morty clone growled, glaring at the other morty,

'YEAH! IM A CLONE OF YOU, DUMBASS!' The morty clone shouted in their head, which made morty jump in surprise. Rick raised his eyebrows in confusion but didn't bother to ask and watched the morty clone turn their back to them. 'i'm the one true morty! You're C-137'

The morty clone began ignore their creators, annoyed by their rambling and opinions of them. They began to pour the soapy suds into the washing machine, occasionally looking at rick for confirmation. 'IS DAT ENOUGH?' Morty shook his head slightly, watching as the morty clone blinked at rick, and rick at the morty clone. 'MOAR! Okay!' The morty clone emphases on the 'more' with a weird sounding accent, continuing to pour the soapy suds.

Rick and morty watched the morty clone glance at them and the washing machine, pouring an excessive amount of soapy suds into the washing machine. The morty clone stopped and closed it, turning it on 'Heavy duty' and 'Warm'.

The morty clone didn't pay attention to rick and morty as they clapped their hands, staring at the dry eraseboard with delight. 'it's workin!' The morty clone chuckled softly. Morty looked at the morty clone with pity, as he knew what was about to happen. the morty clone put their hands on their hips with a smile on their face.

"—we don't need it anymore" Rick stated, looking for his gun in his pocket. The morty clone frowned, their hands becoming limb and moving to their knees. "I mean it's a useless pile of crap." The morty clone put their hands in front of them, backing up slightly. "so i'm just gonna go ahead and shoot" The morty clone shouted, backing up completely and crouched down as if trying to avoid the gun. Morty backed up, seeing his clone be so frightened and scared, when just a moment ago they were clapping and smiling.

The morty clone died as it's remains turned to dust. It scattered all over the floor, and morty held his elbows. "Welp, that was a complete waste of time. Least' we'll have clean clothes" Rick sighed, turning his head away from the spot that the morty clone died. The morty clone looked just like morty. Morty mumbled under his breath as rick worked in the garage. "Morty we - we need to -" he belched, interrupting his speech. "- to uh, do something real quick" Rick explained, grabbing morty's arm. 'Shit' Rick thought as he pressed a button on his watch. The morty clone was back and rick removed his hand to wave at the morty clone.

Morty grinned, seeing his morty clone happy again was just enough to calm his nerves. "Hey, morty clone over here!" Rick called to the morty clone, who was looking at their hands and their body. "listen, um had to bring you back for some really important stuff that i can't get into right now because me and morty have to go" Rick explained, and the morty clone nodded in understandment. "th -th - the - some stuff just got really outta hand" Rick shuttered, and morty turned his head to the morty clone and grinned.

"Yeah, you know we gotta hurry, rick come on!" Morty didnt even know what adventure was ahead of them, but since the morty clone is alive, morty is excited for this one. Rick nodded slightly, waving morty off and continuing to speak.

"Alright listen, i made a teleport system for you. All you have to do is- you know- look in the direction you want to go in the room" Morty Clone-fuck it let's just call them MC- MC nodded and made a sound of delight and excitement. A ray of blue light hovered in a certain part of the room "And then, ya know, use your mind to teleport there. it shouldn't be that hard"

"Ooh!" MC darted their eyes around the room, inspecting every detail of it. MC looked at the corner of the room where the workbench was and focused on teleporting there, and was surprised to see that they had managed to teleport there without any problem. 'LIKE THAT?!' MC laughed, asking rick for confirmation.

"alright, now. there's one more thing Morty Clone, there's a watch over there on the selves. i'm gonna need you to grab the watch and put it on your wrist" Rick gave instructions, pointing to the selves. MC ignored him and chuckled and grinned widely at the objects on the desk next to them. "You'll be able to call me using the watch, this is very important-"

'Oh! It's a plumbus!' Morty raised an eyebrow in confusion, how did the morty clone know what that was? Did Rick transfer all memories into the clone? That didn't seem like rick, because Rick was going to kill it immediately afterwards the clone had finished with the washing machine. Why would Rick waste time collecting Morty's memories, when he would just kill it when it was done with its purpose? Morty hadn't been paying attention so he nearly stepped out of his skin when Rick grabbed his arm once again and pulled him into the portal, seeing MC waving goodbye with a bright smile on their face.

Ringing was heard, breaking MC out of their thoughts. MC stared at the watch until rick's face showed up. 'OH! JEEZ-US!' MC stared at the watch in confusion, and listened to rick ramble about the lay of the land. Rick's face disappeared as he ended the call. MC was alone, but with things they could use to mess the fuck out of the garage. 'How to use watch, for dummies. You, oh man!' MC cursed in silence. 'It sucks that i can't speak, or move at will. All i can do is-" MC made the 'AWWWWW' sound, that morty keeps using.

MC sighed, bored out of mind. They grabbed a blipz n' chips frezbee and threw it out of the garage. 'Man, that frezbee SUCKS!' MC thought agreeing with themself. They kept messing around with shit until they made a crashing sound, loud enough to wake a fucking monster,

"Morty?" Jerry called out, worried for his son's safety. Rick and Morty had been hanging out a lot recently and it made jerry anxious, what if morty gotten hurt? or worse, Morty thinks that Rick is better than him? MC panicked, looking for a place to hide before realizing that they can't move out of their 'teleportion spots'.

MC stared at the watch they were wearing, until rick's face showed. "What? I'm busy" Rick groaned, furrowing his eyebrow. MC tried to explain the situation, but Jerry came into the room before they could. "Shit," Rick said with a blunt tone. Jerry stared in confusion

"What is going on here?" Jerry questioned, putting a hand on his hip. MC smiled nervously, scratching their neck.

"Nothing, go away" Jerry scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. MC made a 'squeak' and shrunk into their shirt when rick bursted out laughing, embarrassed.

"Rick!" Morty's voice came from the watch, which made everyone stop. Jerry stared at MC, then rick, then his hands. MC mumbled an 'aw geez', knowing that Rick had implanted a voice memo into them. No, not from the ass. But in where their voice box should be.

"Morty, not a good time" Rick rolled his eyes. "Well, Jerry, it's your problem now" Rick ended the call. Jerry stayed there still, staring with wide eyes.

'Asshole, leaving me with him' MC groaned, insulting Rick with all they got. MC fidgeted in their spot, jerry was literally just standing there without saying anything. MC widened their eyes when Jerry left the room, they had thought that he would panic and scream at beth because rick had cloned their son. Guess not, MC thought as they sat down on the floor.

After a while, Jerry came into the room with a box in hand. MC made a 'huh' noise, tilting their head to the side and drawing their eyebrows together. Jerry grinned softly as he set it down in front of MC.

'Monopoly?'

"Since, well, no one else is home i thought we could- ya know- look for something to do!" Jerry explained, opening the monopoly box and began to set out the game. MC pursued their lips, looking at jerry like he grew two heads, until realization dawned their face. Jerry wants to spend time with his son. MC stared at Jerry with narrowed eyes, crossing their arms. "What?" Asked Jerry. MC continued to stare jerry down, trying to say something but can't.

"Don't like monopoly? alright, let's find something to do" Jerry says as he tossed the monopoly box and game pieces into the air, standing up from his spot and walking towards the garage door. "Aren't you coming?" Asked Jerry, a confused look was on his face. MC shook their head, pointing to the spots where they could teleport. "You... you can't move out of these things?" MC nodded, a soft smile on their face. A sense of proud waved through them as Jerry held his chin, trying to think of what to do. To be honest, MC always thought that Jerry would be more. . morty.

Jerry snapped his fingers and ran out of the garage, leaving MC alone. MC sighed, resting a fist to their chin. They sat in the garage for a while, again, until Jerry came in with the living room tv in his hands. "There, now we can watch something!"

'Wow, jerry. You really want for me to think your cool, huh?' MC thought-er, said, to jerry as he set up the tv and getting confused on how beth did the wiring. 'Fine, i'll play along' MC shrugged, pointing to an outlet that was close to the tv. Jerry saw this and smiled, giving a quick thank you before plugging it in.

it was getting late and rick and morty hasnt shown up. Probably at blipz 'n chips, for celebration. Well, on the other hand, MC and Jerry have played super smash bros. Mc keeps beating him, though. They have also played other games but none were as fun, because they both kept getting a tie. despite the fact that MC can't move out of three spots, and can't talk, MC was very likeable for many reasons

Jerry thought as he lost again at super smash bros. MC laughed in victory, their ego over the roof. Jerry stared to complain about being the 'second best' until a green portal interrupted him. "We're - uh - " Rick burped, loudly. " - back" MC gave a thumbs up, happy to see Rick and Morty back home safe.

Rick raised his eyebrow at the jerry in the room, not paying attention to morty's games it the living room tv. "He - Hey! Is that my games?" Questioned Morty, pointing at the console and many, many different games. Jerry chuckled nervously, sweat coming down his face. MC nodded, looking down at their feet. Rick groaned. rubbing his temples. He took his gun out and killed MC, again.

Jerry screamed in fear and jumped back in surprise. His chest rising and lowering with rapid breaths, a hand to his chest. "No!" Screamed Jerry, seeing dust scatter. Rick belched, walking to his desk with morty behind him.

"Uh. . Rick?" Asked morty, glancing at his crying father

"Yeah, Morty?"

"um, maybe we should keep the Morty Clone?" Morty suggested, fiddling with his fingers

"Morty, that thing is practically useless. It can't move out of the garage, it can't speak. It's useless, Morty" Stated Rick, trying to push Jerry out of the garage. Morty shutters, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, but. . . you - you can modify it to speak and move, right?" Morty grinned softly, raising an eyebrow to show his confusion. Rick thought for a moment, scratching his chin and jawline.

"I'll - i'll - have to get a certain crystal from a veeeeerrry dangerous planet, Morty" He gave Jerry a big push and closed the door. "Stop crying, Jerry" He walked to the silver table right below the window, and began to work on a new invention absentmindedly. Morty looked on the floor, seeing dust scattered around.

Morty stared at it before clenching his fists. "Rick, i don't - i don't care! He had feelings! he was af - afraid! And, he looked happy, Rick!" Morty shouted, pointing to the dust on the floor. "We rearranged the entire garage just to get him killed! We wasted a bunch of time just so you can - can kill him over and over!" Morty huffed, crossing his arms and feeling his eyes well up.

Rick sighed, putting his elbow on the table and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine! Fine! Let's endanger our lives, just because y - you wanted a friend!" Rick moved to the spaceship that had come back from autopilot, and sat in the front seat. Morty followed behind feeling a sense of smugness within him, a smile crossing his face when he thought of the Morty Clone being alive. "Jesus christ. . ."

* * *

intermission

1:42

* * *

Rick and morty cried in the car as the crystal behind them made warping sounds. The spaceship was currently on autopilot, so they held their elbows and cried. The ship often made comments like "Stop crying, babies" and "Want me to put on nursery rhymes to help you?"

The adventure had been very dangerous, the chance of survival was ten percent and they were lucky that they were alive. The Neeply-Boopsonotes were a freaky, dangerous species seeing that they were driven by hunger and anger. They both watched every Neeply-Boopsonotes eat and kill each other for hours, seeming nonstop. It was hard for them to enter the large building full of cameras and gunsonotes, and nearly died before they could enter the building and the planet.

Morty was breathing heavily as he left the ship, his and rick's legs were wobbling like crazy. As they entered the garage, Beth and Jerry entered the room as well. Beth's cheeks were red and puffy, like she had been crying for the past hours. Jerry had his hands on his hips, and his eyes held anger and sadness. Beth gasped at their appearances, covering her mouth. Summer soon joined, looking at her phone then taking a glance to widen her eyes. "What happened?" Beth questioned, grabbing morty's shoulders to help him walk.

Rick's breathing was raspy, as he used the selves to keep himself up. He walked to the table and placed the crystal down, tears falling down. "Morty wanted - wanted, um, me to modify a morty clone. Because it - it had feelings" He explained, already working on something to help the morty clone speak and talk. Morty cried silently, hugging himself.

"I - i didn't know it would be that dangerous. ." He whispered, but grinning softly when he remembered that he would teach the Morty Clone in a few minutes. Beth hugged her son, not understanding why rick would create a morty clone.

Rick coughed, covering his mouth before melting the crystal into some liquid. Summer walked up to him, wondering what he was doing with the crystal. Jerry, though, stood in silence. What did rick mean by 'modify'?

Summer had offered to help rick with whatever he was doing, which he accepted cause he was too tired to think and walk. Morty had moved to the living room, watching some interdimensional cable tv while beth went to go make him some grape juice and a sandwich. Jerry went to go play his balloon popping game, on his chair next to morty.

A few minutes later, Rick had asked Summer to press a button somewhere on the table while Rick drinks some scotch. Summer hesitated before pressing the button, turning her head to a sound. She went agape as she saw morty in front of her, but with blue eyes. The morty looked at their body and hands, smiling to see themselves alive and well. "Speak" The morty raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth and pointing in it. "Speak, dumbass"

MC tilted their head and shrugged their shoulders. "Okay - woahhh!" MC grinned, covering their mouth. Summer stood, freezing in place. So this is what he meant? A clone of morty? Damn. "Thanks, Mr. Rick!" MC thanked Rick, clapping their hands excitedly.

"Whatever. . ." Mumbled Rick, sipping his scotch from the bottle. MC looked around and eye contacted with summer, and began to stare. Summer did so too, curiosity sitting inside their eyes.

"Hi, I'm. . Morty Clone?" MC titled their head, looking at rick for confirmation. Rick shrugged and turned to his silver table. MC shrugged and looked back to summer, who they nicknamed 'Ginger tank top girl'

Summer blinked. "I'm summer" She introduced herself, furrowing her eyebrows at MC. 'It's weird introducing yourself to a clone of your brother. .' She thought, and walked away slowly from MC. "I'm just gonna go" Summer smiled awkwardly as MC nodded and sat down on the concrete floor.

Summer walked out of the garage, making sure to close the door behind her. MC stared at the door where summer left, not getting out of the teleportation spots until rick says to go to the selves or table.

MC sighed, looking at Rick with worry. 'He seems, like he's sad. . or mad. maybe dissatisfied?' They tilted their head, not understanding what Rick was feeling. "Are you okay, Mister Rick?" They stand up, holding one of their arms. Rick sighed, holding his chin with his fist.

"Yeah" He said bluntly, making MC jump back. "Just that me and my grandson almost died trying to make you speak and talk" MC frowned, looking at the ground. A pit of emptiness forming in their stomach, if they had a stomach that is.

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't help, but. ." MC trailed off, trying to find a way to help out rick. MC sighed, sitting down and curling up into a ball. They held their legs, trying not to think of the danger they put rick and morty in. "Mister Rick, i'm sorry" MC's muffled voice broke Rick out of his thoughts and turn to where MC should be standing, only to see MC sitting in the corner of the teleportation spot MC was on.

'Fuck, only a minute into existing again and i made the clone sad. Good job' Rick pretended to pat himself on the back and walked up to MC, grabbing one of their arms and making them stand up. "Stop being a du - dumbass, and let's go" Rick pulls them out of the garage, scaring and surprising MC.

Rick shoved them into the living room, which makes them huff and stick their tongue out. MC doesn't notice the everyone staring at them except for Summer, until Rick coughs and points to the smith family. MC's cheeks flush with pink and as they wave. "Hi. ."

Morty was the first to stand up, a grin on his face as he runs up to MC and hugs them. "You can talk! An - and walk!" Morty shutters, pulling away from MC. A nervous smile was on their face as they nodded and stared at the ground. "H - Hi!" Morty breathed out.

Beth covered her mouth, widening her eyes. Jerry was already sprinting at the morty clone and hugged them, rambling on and on about how Morty Clone was the only one who appreciated him. MC nodded and nodded, listening to Jerry. "Uh - huh. ." Rick grabbed Jerry's shirt and pulled him backwards after a few moments, glaring at him.

"He's clearly uncomfortable, Jerry! Let him get comfy, then you could go and fuck him up" Rick sighed, furrowing his unibrow. MC thanked rick in their mind - well, if they had a mind. Nobody knows. "Morty clone, over here" Rick walked to the couch and sat, patting on the seat next to him. Morty clone nodded, slowly walking to the couch and sitting on the spot rick had told them to sit.

Morty smiled, sitting down on the ground next to MC and grabbing the remote to watch some more interdimensional tv. Beth was still in shock, glancing at the clone of his son every few minutes. Summer texted her friends, and Jerry went go to help himself to some coffee.

MC let out an 'ooh' every time they saw a show that they liked, blushing every time they did. Some shows, MC knew the name of, without ever seeing or hearing about it before. MC knew beth's drinking addiction, Summer's need for popularity, and Jerry's need for attention and appreciation. He knew little information about the smith family, without ever interacting with them once.

Morty heard MC's thoughts every once in a while, looking to glance around him to see nobody was moving their lips. MC sat, lost in thought. 'How did i know what a plumbus was? How did i know the name of this dimension? Who is the one true morty?' Morty glanced at MC, worried.

"Hey, you okay?" Morty asked, tilting his head. MC flinched and turned to morty, nodding and turning their head to the tv. Morty furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, listening to the tv.

What was that? Morty stood up and smiled. "I'm - i'm gonna go into my room, wanna come?" Morty clone thought for a moment, nodding slightly and standing up and waving goodbye to rick, beth and summer.

Rick raised his eyebrow, wondering what they would do. Morty's are pretty easily turned on, so why wouldn't Morty use Clone Morty just to fuck himself? 'Pretty gay once you think about it' Rick thought, sipping his scotch once again.

Once the two morty's were in the room, MC gawked at the poster that was on Morty's wall as Morty giggled. "Yea - Yeah. . Summer helped me earn money, so that i would buy stuff" Morty explained, sitting down on his bed.

MC sat down cross legged next to him, their arms sitting on their legs. Morty opened up his laptop that was under his pillow, blushing and making the face when it showed a porn site. "Ooh. ." MC mumbled under their breath, cheeks red. Morty closed the tab and asked MC to forget about what they saw, and MC nodded in response.

* * *

intermission

4:27

* * *

A creaking sound was heard as both of the Morty's turn their head to the door. Beth flinched, seeing bright blue ocean eyes staring at her was weird. Especially when Morty's eyes were black, or dark brown. "Dinner is ready" She spoke, a soft smile on her face as she left the room. She heard small "Okay" "Thanks, mom" coming from the other side of the door.

Beth walked to the kitchen, setting up an extra plate. She forgot that there was a clone of her son and didn't make a chair or a plate for them. She hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her, after her dad had left for many years. She sniffed and wiped a tear, bring the white plate to the table next to Morty's. She went to get an extra chair that was in the attic, the last time they used one of these chairs was on christmas. Jerry's parents had come over and brought a little surprise with them. She sighed at the memory and grabbed the chair, bringing it back to the table.

Jerry, Summer and Rick was already there. No sign of Clone or regular morty anywhere. She placed it down and sat in her own chair. Everyone was already eating, not caring if morty or clone morty would care. After a while, the morty's had come down. They sat quietly and ate, talking to each other every once in a while.

Beth waited for everyone to finish when she ate all of her dinner, standing up from her chair and pushing it into the table. Beth grabbed rick's, summers and her own plate and went to wash them. She heard a clinking sound meaning that somebody was finished eating, she sighed and put down one of the plates she was holding into the sink and turned to see Clone Morty bringing their plate.

Beth turned back to her dishes, expecting MC to leave their plate in the sink. She widened her eyes when clone morty started washing their own plate. They signalled her to move a little bit so that they could wash their plate easily, she did so and dried rick's plate.

After MC was done washing their plate, they asked quietly for a cloth to dry their plate, which Beth smiled at and gave them the cloth she had been using for summer and rick's plate. MC put back their plate once done and saw that there was another plate in the sink, they instinctively took it and started to do the same thing they had did to their plate.

Beth froze, but continued to dry her hands and gave MC a kiss on the forehead as a thank you. "Thank you" She walked out of the room feeling more happier than before. MC didn't pay her no mind, just happy that they helped out a little bit.

Rick noticed Beth's bright smile, and rolled his eyes. "What's gotten you so happy, Sweetie?" He questioned as he rested his head on his palm. Beth turned to Rick, and stopped smiling once she realized she was.

"Oh, nothing. The clone you made of Morty just helped me out with the dishes, that's all" Beth answered, sitting down on the couch her father currently was on and crossed her legs, keeping a foot on the ground. "He is really sweet" She added.

Rick surfed through the tv, stopping when he found the show Ball Fondlers "uh - huh. . ." He nodded slightly, only paying attention to the action going down on the tv. Beth sighed, looking at the ground.

Jerry entered the room with a mug in hand, waking over to his chair and sitting down. He paid no mind to beth or her dad as he multitasked sipping from the mug and playing his game. Jerry cursed himself whenever he would miss a balloon.

"Hey mom" Beth turned to the door where summer stood, she was holding her phone and was wearing a hot pink dress and her hair down. "I'm gonna go to the mall" Summer informed Beth, opening the door already.

Beth stared at her dress and her hair, making the mom face. "Why are you going in that?" She stood up and placed a hand on her left hip, making Summer groan. "Tell me" Beth ordered.

"I want to look nice while i'm in public, mom"

"You already looked nice before, there's no need to dress up in a dress for a mall" She argued, gesturing to summer's dress. Clone Morty stepped in, doing the morty face and tilting their head. "Summer, go on and change into your normal clothes" MC 'ooh'ed and walked over to beth, noticing that rick and jerry weren't doing anything.

MC touched her hand which made her turn her head to MC, her gaze softening. "Um - Um. . maybe you can let her go? I don't. . really understand how this stuff works, but she looks nice and. . she probably feels nice in that, too. ." Summer grinned at this, her eyes sparkling. "Just this once, let her go" MC nervously gave Beth a grin, holding her hand.

Beth turned her gaze to summer, and saw the sparkle in her eyes. She let out a sigh, patting MC's head. "Okay" MC walked her to the couch and sat her down, sitting down next to her on the ground. MC waved Summer goodbye, and she waved back. "Come back before dark!" Beth called out, playing with her hair.

"Alright mom!" Summer's voice rang out as she closed the door behind her. Beth's smile faded, knowing that she would either actually be at the mall or partying with strangers. But at the time, her hopes got up and her faith remained the same.

* * *

intermission

6:43

* * *

Morty beats MC at super mario cart, his loud cheering and laughing being heard from the halls. MC whimpers, punching Morty in the arm playfully. "Ow!" Morty giggles, rubbing his arm. MC chuckled softly, covering their mouth as they did.

They heard a feminine voice who they both dubbed as Summer. "I'm back!" Her breath seemed heavy, and it was muffled. Morty paid no attention to summer and offered MC another round. Determined to win, MC nodded and held their controller tightly.

After a few rounds, MC had a total of seven 'points' and Morty ten. MC pouted as Morty taunted them, saying that it 'wasn't fair' and demanded a rematch, which Morty declined cause it was pretty late. MC huffed, standing up only to fall back down.

Morty snorted, covering his nose and mouth slightly. "You got the jiggly legs!" He exclaimed, using his bed to stand up from his spot from the ground. MC glared at Morty, kneeling then crawled up to the bed.

"I don't like the jiggly legs. ." MC stated as they glared at their legs, crossing them and resting their palms on their thighs. "They make me fall and my legs feel sparkly" He glanced to Morty to see his happy-looking face.

"That's because - because we sat down on the ground too long" Morty explained, pointing at the floor. MC nodded, opening their mouth and making the oh sound. "Yeah, it - it's really annoying. ."

They chatted a bit. Well - mostly Morty, seeing that he have had a longer life than MC. "- And then Rick killed all his clones! It - it was pretty scary, to be honest. ." Morty scratched the back of his head as he ended one of his many stories with Rick. MC had been paying close attention. MC loved the stories morty told them, even though it was only been a few.

MC's tummy growled, which made their heart beat rapidly. "Am - am i dying?!" MC fiddled with their hand breathing heavily.

"No - No! You're just hungry. we can go get some snacks in the kitchen" Morty pointed his thumb to the door, grabbing MC's arm and standing up. They have no jiggly legs syndrome any longer. MC followed Morty through the halls and down the stairs, feeling hungrier by the second.

Beth was in the kitchen drinking a little bit a wine, sipping every so slightly. Morty beamed at her mother, knowing that her alcoholism was getting worse after one of the recent fights that had occurred. Morty opened up a cabinet full of snacks and food boxes. He grabbed some regular crispy chips from the small cabinet, grabbed a large bowl and poured some chips into it. Putting the chips back into the cabinet, he closed the cabinet door and smirked at MC who was ogling at the chips.

Morty grabbed the bowl, surprising MC out of their skin. "We can - we can go watch something on the tv, or go to my room to watch some videos!" Morty closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly, smiling. MC thought for a moment, then went red at the website morty said to forget.

"T - T.V, please . ." Morty said an 'ok' and walked to the living room, saying goodbye to his mother. MC followed behind, holding their cheek slightly as they waved goodbye to Beth.

Once at the living room, they both sat down on the floor and grabbed the remote, making rick angry as he was finishing a season of ball fondlers. Morty paid no attention to him and offered MC some chips.

MC and Morty binged watched a show starring alternative versions of morty's called 'Pocket Morty's!' which involved alternative versions of rick's catching morty's. MC didn't really understand, but still enjoyed watching the morty's fight each other and use their abilities. Morty was a bit disturbed, but anything's possible in the interdimensional cable t.v so he didn't complain.

"Everyone! It's time for bed. It's monday tomorrow!" Beth announced, looking at a clock which showed 11:23. Summer groaned, but stood up and walked to the stairs heading to her bedroom. The morty's went to go to the kitchen to put the bowl back into the kitchen, which beth smiled at. Rick did his usual thing and went to the garage, possibly to drink or invent something. Jerry only rolled his eyes and went to go change into his pajama's.

Beth sighed, sitting on the couch for a few minutes until the morty's came back from the kitchen. She sent them both to bed and went to her room herself. Noticing that Jerry had hogged the bed, she pushed him over and laid herself down.

* * *

intermission

12:32

* * *

MC was laid down next to Morty's, staring at the ceiling. MC was frustrated; why didn't they feel at home? They were burning, so hot just because they were angry at themselves. They sighed, closing their eyes. "Maybe tomorrow will be better. ."


End file.
